El Adviento del Apocalipsis Rojo: Temporada 1
by ShadowBeatsS.B
Summary: Un macabro plan para acabar con el mundo tal cual como lo conocemos. Esa es la sanguinaria empresa que dirige una fuerza primitiva e indeseable; su nombre es Oseth. Con toda una legión de almas a su merced, este, buscara la rendición de la humanidad, sometiéndola a la locura y la corrupción; pero... Todavía hay una rayo de esperanza: Un joven brujo llamado Samuel Williams.


_**Notas iniciales:**_

 **¡Hola a todos, soy Shadow Beats (S.B)! Hoy les traigo un proyecto que he ido puliendo con sudor y lagrimas por mucho tiempo.**

 **Este primer episodio pretende introducirnos en la atmósfera del relato, mostrarnos al personaje y ir estableciendo las bases para desenvolver el argumento.**

 **Es un episodio hecho con cariño y esfuerzo por lo que espero con todo mi corazón que les guste.**

 **Es una introducción fluida, más no «impactante», no pretendo inducir golpes y explosiones desde el inicio; no. Será un comienzo explicativo; pero no del personaje o sus desventuras pasadas, sino del tipo de texto con el cual se encontraran.**

 **Sin nada más que decir... ¡Disfruten! Y si desean dejar sus reviews... recuerden comentarme de forma «constructiva», que de la calma se aprende. Sin mas preámbulos, ¡Comencemos! ¡Gracias por leer!**

Capitulo 1: Persecución nocturna.

 _20_ _de enero de 2017, 2:00 am: Train City, Estados Unidos._

Camino con tranquilidad, sin preocuparme demasiado de apresurarme. El viento sopla fuerte y suena como un silbato —claro, no idéntico, solo parecido—. Se me es incomodo. Es tarde, me encuentro cansado; pero aquí estoy, otra vez envuelto en un lió.

Me ubico en Train City. No es mi ciudad natal, ni mucho menos un lugar turístico —tan solo vieran lo vacía que esta—; pero mi deber está esperándome. Si, deber, obligación, labor..., como quieran llamarle, a mí me da igual. El punto importante es otro: Persigo a dos individuos, ¿bandidos?, ¿Deudores?, ¿Sujetos que me cayeran mal? No, para nada, o bueno... De cierta forma; sí. Son individuos que me dan repugnancia, unos pobres bandidos sin honor, ¡pero ojo! No son ladrones de billeteras o de bancos, son hurtadores de inocencia, consumistas de la corrupción, y con eso no estoy siendo indirecto, claro que no. «Literalmente» son eso.

Si, de eso se trata: Una noche de caminata persiguiendo a dos seres que no pertenecen al plano terrenal. Uno de ellos tiene el aspecto de un chaval de mi edad —unos 20 años, aproximadamente—. Este, es el típico joven de buen arrastre con las chicas: Alto, cadavérico, bien peinado..., todo lo que caracteriza al estereotipo. Por otra parte, su acompañante va más desarreglado, es como un... guardarropa en desorden. Me limito a decir que tiene una grasosa pelambrera negra y que posiblemente cuenta con unos 25 años; no hace falta más.

Hablan como locos. Inclusive por momentos, pienso que realmente solo son dos chicos normales. «Que cansancio... Este día fue una soberana mierda», dice el joven de buena apariencia. «Deja ya tus quejas. Queda poco», le contesta su dupla. Y así, continúan con una innecesaria charla sin fin aparente.

Sus diálogos son eso: Conversaciones sobre rutinas de «mierda» y demás. O les pagan por hablar o sencillamente están aburridos. Yo me conformo con vigilarlos por atrás, caminando como un transeúnte más.

La calle esta apestada en edificios. Ninguna casa. Lo divertido es que son construcciones viejas; se nota. Las estructuras en su mayoría son de 4 plantas, ninguna como rascacielos. Casi todas son solo viejas cimentaciones de ladrillo acompañadas por una fachada pobretona —ni las ventanas resaltan; son cúmulos de polvo y oscuridad—. Por otra parte, de vez en cuando se asoma una construcción pintoresca, bien distribuida; pero... todas tienen algo en común: El olvido.

Los sospechosos se trasladan con lentitud. Como yo, parecen que disfrutan del ritmo tortuga. Así es mejor. Me da el tiempo para pensar y es que... entre tanta vida callejera, uno se aburre de estar contemplando lo mismo, y si, la ciudad tiene su encanto, un toque lúgubre que a mas de a uno le parece genial; pero en mi caso ya es costumbre.

«Ojala todas las ciudades fueran tan tranquilas como esta», pienso. Y créanlo, ni un solo peatón; con suerte un automóvil de tanto en tanto. Los quince días que he pasado en la ciudad han sido iguales en ese sentido. Todo es un completo mausoleo. Pero claro, no es para menos. Me había documentado sobre el sector antes de venir. Lo pueblan ancianos que con suerte salen para fumarse una pipa —los envidio—. Y es razonable; Train City fue hasta mediados de los 60 una importantísima urbe. El dinero abundaba y parecía destinada al progreso, y así fue. Después de todo, era el principal nexo ferroviario de los Estados Unidos —«era»—. Con la decadencia de los trenes a vapor todo se fue al caño; todo. El gobierno olvido a la prometedora ciudad y nunca mas coloco un centavo en ella. El resto de la historia quizás ya se la imaginan. La gente empezó a irse en busca de mayores oportunidades, la población envejeció, etc.

La dupla sigue hablando. Son como aspiradoras de tanto ruido que provocan. Me cansan. Es más, de pronto, me dan ganas de ir y romperles la cabeza a puños; pero claro, no puedo; necesito ver a donde se dirigen.

Estoy aburrido, lo suficiente como para cometer una locura. Para mi fortuna, algo se me ha ocurrido; es arriesgado, pero me da una ligera posibilidad de conseguir una cosa que necesito...

—¡Disculpen! —les digo a los sujetos.

Se voltean algo desconcertados, parando su caminar.

—¿Que qui...?

—¡Oh! ¡¿Y esos ojos?! —exclamo con falsedad, interrumpiendo al individuo con pinta de galán.

—¡Cha...

—Son falsos. Veras... Somos actores y estamos de vacaciones —dice el chico de grasosa pelambrera, interrumpiendo a su compañero—. Mis abuelos viven aquí, así que invite a mi colega... En febrero tenemos una presentación de gran importancia, entonces, salimos un rato para ensayar con indumentaria y todo.

—¿Es una obra de vampiros?

—Has acertado —dice entre risas el sujeto destartalado—, es de vampiros; mi colega será Drácula y yo Renfield; su sirviente.

—Recuerdo haber leído la novela de Drácula... ¿Renfield era un vampiro?

—No, pero se trata de una adaptación de la historia original, así que hay unos cambios —miente, algo nervioso por las preguntas.

El tipo es un haz de la mentira, de eso no hay duda. Hasta yo creo que me trague un pedazo de su farsa. Y es que, habla con tal credibilidad que uno realmente se confunde.

—Una cosa chaval. Odio que se me interrumpa —me dice con odio el aliado del mitómano, y agrega—; otra vez que lo hagas y te arrepentirás.

—Solo era una pregunta, aprende a calmarte —le respondo, contemplando su blanquecino rostro y sus pronunciadas ojeras.

—¡No vengas a decirme que mierda debo hacer, h...

El sujeto más desarreglado dirige una hostil mirada a «Don Rabietas» —me parece un apodo digno y bien merecido—. Tras ese gesto, Don Rabietas se calla.

Me di un instante para concentrarme. Ojos rojos, tez pálida, dientes filudos..., son bestias, tienen pinta de chavales; pero, ese semblante refleja lo que en realidad son. Me siento algo rabioso de pronto. Quizás es cansancio, o... esa apariencia. Si, tiene que ser eso. Verles las caras a esos gilipollas me enfurece. Y no es que me moleste como se ven; es otra cosa. Son sentimientos encontrados.

—Bueno... ¿Y que se te ofrece? —me pregunta algo apresurado el astuto falsario— Entre tanta palabra nos desviamos un poco de la conversación principal.

Y es cierto. Don Rabietas y sus berridos desviaron completamente el ritmo de la charla. Pensaba hablar sobre dientes afilados, piel blanca como la nieve de quien sabe donde..., pero, ahora que lo pienso... Iré directo al maldito grano —y es que me da un asco tremendo hablar demasiado—.

—Deseo saber a donde se dirigen.

—¡¿Para qu...

—¿Y a que viene tal curiosidad? —pregunta él «actor», interrumpiendo nuevamente a Don Rabietas. Su mirada es de curiosidad.

Es todo un lío mental tener que hablar con alguien sin tenerle una identidad atribuida —más en este caso—. ¿Los llamo seres del mal?, ¿Engendros?, ¿Chavales? Todas podrían funcionar; pero... si los llamo «engendros» solo me arriesgo a recordar cuanto los odio y terminaría moliéndoles la crisma; sin embargo, chavales... de físico aparentan mi edad; me siento un idiota dándoselas de sabio al referirme mentalmente a ellos como «chavales», sin contar que posiblemente son mucho más viejos que yo. Prefiero mantener los apodos de: «Señor Rabietas» y «actor». Son alias más carismáticos y que disipan un poco mi rabia. Así por lo menos tengo algo de que reírme en mi cabeza.

—Pues... En esta ciudad no hay nada para que alguien se entretenga —digo mirando fijamente al actor—. Me da curiosidad saber a donde van.

—A la casa de mis abuelos, claro esta —miente.

Don Rabietas no dice ni una palabra; pero por su mirada, dudo tenga cosas lindas que decir.

—Entiendo. Supongo debo despedirme entonces —digo apresurando la charla, se notaba que no sacaría algo interesante de la misma; el tío no es un idiota.

—Oh, esta bien. ¡Un gusto en conocerte! —exclama con una para nada disimulada falsedad— ¡Buena noche!

—¡Buena noche! —respondo, alzando mi brazo en son de despedida.

La dupla se desplaza nuevamente, a paso rápido y nervioso. «Ya sospechan», pienso. Es probable; no es cosa de todos los días que un sujeto que ni conoces te pregunte a donde te diriges. Más de una vez me ha funcionado... pero se trataba de tarados. ¿Que me hacía pensar que un idiota sin paciencia y un sujeto con más astucia que comediante me cederían información? El sueño me esta haciendo mal sin duda.

Los observo detenidamente. Ya ni hablan, parecen tumbas de tanto silencio que irradian. Para mí es un alivio, ya me tenían cansado con tanta charla y es gratificante tener un mísero segundo de silencio —creo merecérmelo—.

Me siento algo rabioso de pronto, pensaba que con apodos infantiles podía aguantarme la vena; pero no. Y es que «Don Rabietas» y él «actor» no son más que unos bastardos detestables. Sanguijuelas del mismísimo averno. ¡Ni se imaginan cuanto odio les tengo! Me causan un asco de la otra vida que ni con humor puedo desvanecer del todo. Más ahora que los veo frente a mí. Quizás la conversación me despertó un poco; lo suficiente para incrementar mi natural odio. «Perros de mierda», es lo único que pasa por mi cabeza.

Vienen de un lugar conocido como «Dimensión Obscura», una prisión de sombras en donde habita una fuerza primitiva... Oseth. Suena a historia bíblica, como estos cuentos de fantasía que no te creen ni los crios de seis; pero en este caso, si que es real. Oseth es la manifestación de la locura, un elemento que según escritos, es crucial para la corrupción. Este, encerrado en su cajita de sombras, envía a sus sarnosos representantes al mundo humano para así corromper almas mediante pactos, en los cuales idiotas con vidas miserables, venden su existencia a esta fuerza primitiva, aportando granitos de arena y estupidez a esta parodia trágica del ciclo de la vida. Los idiotas ganan la vida eterna —y la fealdad extrema— y Oseth se alimenta de la corrupción liberada... todos felices, preparados para repetir la misma asquerosa rutina. Mi deber: Sacar a esas bestias de las calles. Sencillo.

Pero no se crea que eso es lo que me tiene ardido. ¡Oh! Claro que no. La apariencia que esas aberraciones tienen; eso si que me pone furioso. Al verlos solo me encuentro con dos muchachos suplicando piedad, encerrados en sus propios cuerpos. La rutina y el deber bien poco me importan ya; pero eso... es otro tema. Estas ratas de la oscuridad no pueden estar mucho tiempo entre los vivos con sus formas reales —rollos relacionados a las leyes de la realidad que en su tiempo no entendí y aun no comprendo bien—, por lo que acuden a invadir seres de alma débil para así usar sus cuerpos como una especie de motor vital. Por ende; es mi responsabilidad solucionar el jodido asunto antes que pase a mayores.

Siento calor. La rabia me ha calentado más de lo necesario —en un buen sentido—. Los pies me arden, como si los tuviera metidos en una parrilla o algo así; la idea de sacarme las gruesas botas de cuero me parece tentadora. No hay gente, si quisiera ir desnudo por las calles nadie se daría cuenta; de hecho, a nadie le importaría. Aunque... ya he liado lo suficiente la situación; lo mejor seria simplemente calarme el calor y seguir adelante.

Mi rizado cabello se agita con la sofocante brisa. Se mueve tanto que llega a ser incomodo; me arrepiento de habérmelo dejado crecer... me lo cortare cuanto antes.

De pronto; un predecible improvisto: Don Rabietas y el actor doblan súbitamente en una esquina. Conozco esta clase de jueguitos; no se fían de mi y optan por poner a prueba mis decisiones. Yo, que no soy tan idiota como puedo parecer, sigo caminando en línea recta con total naturalidad; si hago lo contrario sin duda me intentaran matar en el acto —estos seres suelen ser salvajes con los brujos—. Para estar libre de sospechas, dirijo mi vista al frente, sin siquiera dar una ojeadita curiosa a la dupla. Cómo me jode el hecho de que se escapen en mi propia cara, ¡es un bodrio! Y para colmo, cuando me acerco a la próxima acera...

—¡Cuídate chico! —me exclama con energía el actor.

Yo respondo alzando el brazo, con una sonrisa más falsa que actor de comercial. Bien sé que «eso» no es más que un gesto de provocación —y muy bien que funciono—. Si antes me encontraba rabioso, ahora estoy rojo de ira. Sabían que yo no era un turista ordinario, pero no les di posibilidades para corroborarlo, y menos mal que no se las di... Cualquier riña antes de lo necesario podía concluir en un gran fracaso. Créanme, este trabajo consta de paciencia; aun no entiendo como no me he acriminado tras tantos años haciendo esta labor.

«Son unos hijos de puta», murmuro para mis adentros. Estos son los momentos en que me dan ganas de mandar todo al soberano carajo; pero no es viable. Algo importante pasara hoy, lo presiento, si me doy por rendido puede que ocurra una desgracia; y no estoy dispuesto a que eso pase. No hay de otra, debo tragarme el orgullo y la impotencia y pensar rápido... se me escapan, y seria una idiotez devolverme y seguirlos.

Vigilarlos en secreto, enfrentarlos, seguirlos descaradamente..., ninguna idea es útil. El tiempo para planes se me agota y no puedo seguir reflexionando. «Se supone que soy un maldito mago... ¿cómo no hay nada que pueda hacer?», pienso. Pero... ¡justamente es eso lo que necesito! Soy un mago, un maldito brujo, conocedor de artes místicas —y con esto no me refiero a sacar palomas de sombreros—.

Ahora todo depende de la suerte. Si no se han alejado demasiado, puede que tenga una posibilidad de seguirles el rastro; sin embargo, si están fuera de mi rango... ahí si que me sentiré en todo derecho de maldecir a el mundo entero.

Hay cierto hechizo que suelo usar muy a menudo; una especie de detector de energías obscuras. Es muy útil, y me permite ahorrarme un sin fin de humillaciones y malos ratos. Solo requiero de un sencillo artilugio... y, no es precisamente un sombrero de copa alta o unos naipes.

Con rapidez coloco mi mano en el bolsillo izquierdo de mi pantalón y de este saco el dichoso artilugio: Un rosario. Estos son los momentos en que me debería reír de lo exageradamente sencilla que puede resultar la realidad. Pero no hay que ser malagradecidos —en su justa medida—, el talismán esta hecho de oro, no es como que yo necesite mucho dinero, pero es un consuelo por lo menos; una forma de ver «el vaso medio lleno».

Reviso todos los rincones. Y para mí «asombro» —nótese el sarcasmo—: Calles vacías ¿o seria mejor llamarlas mausoleos? Sin mas vacilaciones, cubro el artefacto con mis dos manos y pronuncio:

—Irascibilem Fulem.

La energía empieza a fluir por mi cuerpo, como una especie de caudal. La sensación es extraña, es como un cosquilleo que recorre todo mi ser y que de pronto se traslada específicamente a mis manos... no hay mucho más que decir al respecto. Estas, me pican de forma terrible; pero estoy forzado a seguir en la misma posición. Las palmas de mis manos poco a poco empiezan a iluminarse, adoptando una tonalidad amarilla y yo, conocedor del para nada asombroso procedimiento, cierro los ojos y me centro en el cosquilleo.

Parece que hoy ando de suerte... el hechizo funciona. En la completa ceguera logro detectar dos siluetas... son obscuras y completamente distorsionadas, y si, ni yo entiendo como es posible detectar esas cosas en plena ceguera, después de todo... se supone que de por si al cerrar los ojos todo es negro; sin embargo, esa es la extraña e incomprensible esencia de la magia, tan mística y abstracta que me mareo de tan solo describirla. Es una herramienta y ya, entenderla no es mi trabajo.

Las oscuras siluetas se dirigen al este de la ciudad y por lo visto, no piensan cambiar su ruta. Eso me favorece en creces; quizás no me permite relajarme del todo; pero es un pequeño respiro.

Tras unos segundos, toda silueta o cosa extraña se desvanece; no tengo la capacidad suficiente como para seguirles el rastro. Abro los ojos y guardo el amuleto en su sitio.

Me siento un poco más calmado, parece que la jornada de hoy no será tan amarga como otras y eso es grato, en especial cuando lo único que quieres es una pastillita mágica y una cama para dormir unas cuantas horas. «¿Que cosas hay en el este de Train City?», pienso. Y es difícil imaginármelo, después de todo, solo llevo quince días en esta ciudad fantasma; pero, a pesar de ello, tengo una idea fugaz de a donde planean ir.

Quince días... Yo esperaba un hotel, un restaurant en donde sirvieran algún plato decente o en el peor de los casos... un mísero motel; pero la vida no es tan linda con uno. Cuando llegue a este mausoleo fantasmagórico un día 5 de enero, mis posibilidades de poder dormir con dignidad se fueron a la basura. Edificios por aquí y por allá, todos igual de apagados —tanto de día como de noche— y no es por quejarme, pero... era y es una mierda. Omitiendo las noches en la acera y el café matutino de un local cuya ubicación ni recuerdo, lo más raro era la «Estación de trenes»; Don Rabietas y el actor solían ir todas las noches allí y como era riesgoso acercarme demasiado, me limitaba a observarlos desde la lejanía, sin real conocimiento de lo que tenían entre manos.

La estación... el misterio que aun no he resuelto. En ella, algo importante acontecerá y no lo digo por vagas corazonadas, mucho menos por teorías locas. Desde el día en que ubique a la dupla —un 8 de enero si mal no estoy—, me di cuenta al acto que sus tendencías no eran normales. Bien sabía que eran las perras de Oseth; pero algo tenían distinto. Sus acciones, comportamientos..., no eran las que yo frecuentaba presenciar. Por lo general, los sucios esbirros de la «Legión Obscura» —nombre que se le da al ejercito de Oseth— tienden a ser unos tarados deseando ver arder al mundo. Son fáciles de cazar y suelen ser impulsivos; pero en el caso del actor y Don rabietas, estos eran meticulosos, cuidadosos y tan descarados como para dormir y hospedarse en las casas de sus respectivos contenedores. Me resulta irónico; los enemigos durmiendo en la comodidad de un techo, mientras que el pseudo héroe vaga por las calles como un vagabundo. Pero volviendo al tema... Lo único extraño en todo el asunto, era la estación de trenes; todas las noches el dúo iba hasta ella, ¿motivos? No los pude averiguar; si se enteraban de mi existencia antes de lo previsto, la jornada de hoy hubiese sido un completo fiasco, por lo que simplemente especte y espere; con completa paciencia y algunas cuantas maldiciones al cielo. Pero algo tengo claro; si se dieron la lastima de ser tan cuidadosos es porque algo importante ocultan y bien sé, que las respuestas están en esa dichosa cimentación abandonada.

¿Cómo estoy tan seguro de que realmente hoy es el día indicado para buscar respuestas y lanzarme a la acción? Fácil. Hoy, los sospechosos ni siquiera pasaron por sus «supuestas» casas; y claro, no es porque les dio la gana de interpretar el rol de adolescentes rebeldes, sino porque hoy es el día en donde sus misteriosos planes rendirían frutos; de eso estoy seguro.

Ya sin mas cosas que cuestionarme, corro, tanto como puedo. Estoy próximo a un camino que lleva hacia el Este. Ya en él, doblo súbitamente, corriendo por la calzada. ¡Que jodido es esto! Él frió nocturno y el trayecto que hay que recorrer para llegar a la estación, realmente es un desafío. Ni me fijo en los alrededores, solo continúo con mi camino, tan enfocado en llegar a la estación que ni estoy consciente de lo que estoy haciendo.

«¿Y si me estoy equivocando de lugar?», pienso. Bien sé que aquella alternativa es casi imposible —a menos que el mundo me odiara—; pero ahí esta la inseguridad... ¡cómo la odio! Es como un gesto típico de la gente dudar de lo obvio; pero ese no debería ser mi caso, mucho he visto como para entrar en dilemas.

No sé cuanto llevo corriendo, apenas me noto agitado, es tal mi concentración que no siento nada. «Aun falta un poco para llegar a la periferia», me digo. En esta ciudad en donde los viejos con suerte salen a tomar aire; existe una zona periférica, la cual es completamente distinta al resto de la ciudad: Árida, repleta de viviendas con pinta de que se te van a caer encima, descuidada..., pero el principal, y de hecho, único encanto de esta, es la vieja parada de trenes; lo horrible de su aspecto lo camufla su monumental tamaño—por lo menos a la lejanía—.

Ya en la periferia, me detengo un momento. Empiezo a sentir el cansancio físico; el no dormir me tiene algo débil. Una cuantas gotas de sudor se escurren por mi rostro, algunas, topando con mis ojos, provocando un leve ardor. Por mera curiosidad, le doy un vistazo a las viviendas de los alrededores. Ya conozco bastante bien esta parte de la ciudad; pero me causa intriga la soledad que esta emana. Las casas parecen maquetas de crios y las calles una especie de galleta aplastada; por lo menos se ve mejor que los barrios pobres de Baltroit —mi antiguo sector de trabajo—; sí que eran horribles, la cúspide del descuido; pero Baltroit contaba con gente, este lugar ni eso. ¿La gente de aquí comerá? Quien sabe.

—No hay tiempo —murmuro.

Al instante vuelvo a correr. Se me es cansado, aburrido y estresante; sería más fácil dejar esta tontería y buscarme un empleo para así vivir una vida relativamente normal; pero... ¿quien se haría cargo de este tipo de cosas? Nadie, absolutamente nadie. Los brujos hoy en día se preocupan más por poder que por la gente; son unos engreídos de mierda que son capaces de matar a un niño por superar la barrera de sus limites. Para mí, todos son enemigos por igual, y viceversa. No estoy dispuesto a cesar este miserable oficio, menos con «justicieros» hipócritas y farsantes en las calles.

Después de un rato de sacrificado esfuerzo, puedo detenerme. La estación esta frente a mí, a solo unos cuantos metros. Observo con cuidado, cubriéndome con una casa ubicada en la intercepción entre las calles. Es riesgoso llegar a ser descubierto, así que prefiero asegurarme de no liarla; pero por fortuna, todo esta despejado.

Ya sin preocupaciones, me acerco al lugar en donde esta el viejo terminal de trenes, procurando no hacer mucho ruido. Una vieja y oxidada reja de dos metros protege la entrada, tiene pinta de obra de arte abstracta y no es para menos, con tantos años sin mantención es excepcional que siga firme y en su sitio.

La cuestión ahora es otra: ¿Cómo atravesar la valla? Tengo que entrar al terreno sin emitir ruido, de lo contrario estaré en problemas. Esta clase de seres a pesar de usar cuerpos humanos, conservan gran parte de sus habilidades y entre ellas: La audición. Ni se imaginan lo estresante que es, pueden escuchar hasta el mínimo estruendo.

Dirijo una breve mirada hacía mis espaldas, todo esta completamente tranquilo. Mesiento minúsculamente agitado, no tengo ni idea si se encuentran realmente en la estación, mucho menos si ya llegaron o no; pero sea lo que sea, la única forma de saberlo es entrando rápido y procurando no ser visto. Quizás la mejor idea es saltar la deteriorada barrera; pero con el oxido que la corroe, posiblemente suene como metralleta si la llego a topar; ser mago no significa poder volar como superhéroe, ni para los míos la vida es así de maravillosa.

«Supongo llego la hora de volver a recurrir a la magia», pienso. No es la opción más grandiosa del mundo, de hecho, creo que es la peor basura que se me puede ocurrir; pero es necesario tomar el riesgo.

Saco del bolsillo derecho de mi pantalón una pequeña daga. Esta, no es de gran tamaño; es solo un trozo de madera con un filo de plata. Sin magia, el arma es una completa chatarra la cual ni mantequilla podría cortar con eficacia —y no es broma—. Su función es simple: Aplícale energía con tu alma y esta hará lo suyo.

—Lux Nexum —susurro.

La daga se torna más clara, permitiendo contemplar un gran número de símbolos tallados a lo largo de la hoja, destacados con una sofocante luz entre amarillenta y blanquecina.

Debo hacerlo rápido, la baratija brilla como árbol de navidad y llama demasiado la atención. Sin posibilidad de medir los riesgos, ejecuto cuatro cortes delicados sobre la barrera y por fortuna; no sonaron. Cuando esa cosa se enciende, es capaz de cortar metal sin siquiera producir ruido; toda una maravilla.

Guardo la daga, rompiendo el contacto para así apagarla. Un gran cuadrado delimitado por bordes negros marca los cortes que realicé. Sin mayores problemas saco el trozo de alambre oxidado, colocándolo con cuidado en el suelo, acto seguido, me introduzco en la abertura atravesando la valla.

Un terreno árido me separa de la estación, repleto de vagones deteriorados y trozos de metal. No me imagino como es posible que aquel lugar haya sido tan importante hace décadas; ¡es solo un basural! Sin vacilar, camino con rapidez, cubriéndome en un vagón cercano, el cual tiene un peculiar olor a orina de perro. Me asomo para buscar actividad dentro de la gigantesca construcción. Dejando de lado sus tres monumentales umbrales; dos para salida de trenes y uno para entrada de gente, adentro parece igual de silencioso que todos los alrededores de Train City.

«Es probable que aun no hayan llegado», me digo. Rápidamente cambio de parecer, esos bastardos son dotados de una gran velocidad y resistencia física; es imposible que no estén dentro.

Me desplazo poco a poco, escondiéndome entre escombros; mientras, intento detectar hasta la más mínima muestra de sonido. Es todo un problema, no se escucha nada más que viento. Ya me estoy frustrando, ¿y si me han engañado? ¿Cuantos terminarían muertos por mi incompetencia? Deseo gritar o inclusive lanzarme de algún edificio cercano; pero tengo que aguantarme, quizás si me adentro más, podré escuchar algo y mi rabia será injustificada. Pero si no es así...

Ya a pasos de la entrada principal, me cubro con un montón de chatarra de extraña procedencia. El umbral es realmente gigantesco, yo creo que alrededor de veinte metros, y dentro de él no se ven más que trenes abandonados y uno que otro rayo de luz lunar. Lo único que escucho son unos extraños sonidos metálicos. Bien sé que puede ser un roedor curioso buscando un lugar en donde no abunde el veneno o las escobas; pero igual podría tratarse de la misteriosa dupla.

Ya no puedo tomarme las cosas con calma. Saco apresuradamente el rosario. Es necesario ir al maldecido grano... No tengo toda la noche, menos con gente en peligro.

—Irascibilmem funem —susurro.

Cierro los ojos y me concentro. Logro detectar a las dos siluetas de antes; pero... ¿Alguien más las acompaña? Lo curioso es que la silueta extra no es negra, tiene una tonalidad gris y una esencia más armónica. ¿Será una persona?, ¿Por qué la han mantenido con vida? Es un lío tan solo pensarlo... Esta noche se vuelve cada vez mas extraña.

Guardo el artilugio y camino con cuidado hasta el portal. El interior de la cimentación esta en completa oscuridad, parezco un ciego metiéndose en la boca del lobo. A pesar de todo, logro visualizar en las vías, trenes completos, colocados en su sitio y por lo visto dejados ahí como adorno; o quizás por lo tedioso que es sacarlos del lugar. «¿Y si me oculto en alguno de ellos?», pienso. No es mala idea, pero tendría que ir con sumo cuidado.

Sin más reflexiones, entro definitivamente en el lugar. Camino casi arrastrando los pies, no deseo que las botas me hagan pasar un mal rato; en aquel silencio hasta un soplidito sonaría como estruendo. Ya enfrente de las vías, toco con el pie el suelo, para asegurarme que no este en menor elevación. Menos mal que se me ocurrió; un paso más y hubiese caído de lleno a las vías.

Ya abajo, logro observar un gran tren enfrente de mí a tan solo unos pasos. Me lanzo al piso y me arrastro para esconderme debajo de él.

—Lo logr...

Unas extrañas voces interrumpieron mi expresión de victoria... Apenas las distingo, parece tratarse de una charla. Dos voces bien que las recuerdo; pero la tercera...

 ** _Notas finales:_**

 **Bueno, primero que nada... ¡Gracias por leer! Espero les haya gustado esta pequeña muestra de la novela. Es solo el inicio de un montón de episodios que pretendo publicar, por lo que les recomiendo paciencia ya que poco a poco esta historia ira tomando raíces.**

 **Y ahora, refiriéndome específicamente al argumento... ¿Quien será el tercer sujeto? ¿Acaso se tratara una persona irrelevante o no? ¡Quién sabe! Lo único que puedo comentar acerca de esto y de lo que viene es: «El próximo episodio será la mecha que inicie la trama propiamente tal y a la vez, un complemento para este primer episodio».**

 **Cada uno puede sacar sus teorías... ¡O inclusive dejarme criticas! Siempre es nutritivo aprender de los comentarios ajenos.**

 **Ya para no extenderme tanto, les deseo muy buena suerte y espero nos estemos viendo en una próxima ocasión.**

 **¡Ah! Y antes que se me olvide; esta novela sé ira subiendo con lentitud ya que hay otros proyectos que pretendo ir creando, y... trabajar en más de una cosa a la vez —y con la escuela encima—, produce cierta lentitud en la publicación.**

 **Y ahora sí, sin más avisos... ¡Adiós!**


End file.
